My First Job
by PearltheWereFox
Summary: Darlene gets a job a Freddy Fasbear's Pizzeria, a place that her family has a history with, but little did she know that she is more connected to the pizza place than she thinks. Rated M due to a certain incident happening in a later chapter. All FNaF characters belong to Scott Cawthon.
1. Prologue

Darlene's POV:

"Darlene, when are you going to find a job?"

"I'm trying, mom! I just don't see anything interesting yet."

I flipped through the newspaper, trying to find a job that's interesting and gives me a reasonable amount of money. Boring…boring…boring…$20.00 a week?! That's outrageous!

Suddenly, my eyes stumble upon an add. I read it a few times. _This is interesting, _I thought to myself, _and the money I receive is more than what I would expect._

I pick up my cell phone and dial the number on the add. Luckily, someone answered it.

"Hello. I see that you need a new security guard…"

-That night-

Normal POV:

"_Shush girl. Shut your lips. Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips."_

"Bonnie T…"

"_Shush girl. Shut your lips."_

"Bonnie T!"

"_Do the Helen Keller and-"_

"WILL YOU STOP SINGING THAT STUPID SONG?!"

"Sheesh, Chica T. All you had to do was ask."

Toy Chica grumbled at Toy Bonnie's remark. "You weren't listening!" she snapped.

"Now now, you two," Toy Freddy told them while drinking a cup of tea, "Let's not start fighting again."

Just then, the older animatronics came by, along with Mangle, Puppet, and Balloon Boy.

"Guys, we have an announcement," Freddy told everyone else, "I overheard one of the workers say that there is going to be a new security guard starting tomorrow. I think he said her name is…Darlene?"

"A female guard?" Toy Chica said, surprised, "I wonder how this'll turn out."

"Does this mean we get to scare her?" Mangle asked, excited.

Freddy nodded. "You guys know the plan. It'll be just like the first guard. We'll make sure she'll never come to this place at night again."


	2. Night 1

Darlene's POV:

"Well, I'm off to work, mom."

"Where are you going?"

"Uh…'Freddy Fasbear's Pizzeria', I think. I'm the new security guard."

"I thought that closed down several years ago!"

"Apparently, there's a new one. Wait, what?!" I did a double take at my mom.

"Remember? Up until you were 6, we would take you there for your birthday, but then it closed down due to safety reasons."

"Oh yeah." I do remember that. I also remembered my group of 5 friends that were invited to the parties we had there. If I remember right, I think their names were Evan, James, Samantha, Ash, and Trevor. Come to think of it, I haven't seen them since my 6th birthday party. I wonder if they're alright.

I then heard my mom sigh. "It was a great tradition that we had ever since you grandmother was little. She used to tell me the stories of her parties at FredBear's Family Diner."

"Did your birthday parties end up there?" I asked as I struggled to get my right arm in the sleeve of my winter coat.

"Yep. I think my last one at FredBear's Family Diner was when I was 10. I remember a boy named Scott waiting for his mother outside of the building, and he looked worried. I told him she'd show up soon, and when we were leaving, he wasn't there. At first, I assumed his mother had found him, but then I found a newspaper that said there was a murder there at that very day."

My eyes widened in shock. "Oh my gosh…" I said.

"That's why I want to tell you to be careful when you get there," she said, "Bye Darlene."

"Bye," I told her before I left.

-Freddy Fasbear's Pizzeria, 12 am-

I got to the main office and saw a suit on the desk with a sticky note that read, "Put this on." So I did, but I kept the head off. I sat on the chair and placed my notebook that I brought beside the computer. I opened it up to see that it viewed what the security cameras viewed. I clicked around to the Prize Room, only to see a button to wind up a music box. I did so until I heard the phone ring.

_*ring ring ring*_

I picked it up. "Hello?"

"_Uh, hello? Hello, hello?"_

"Hi!" I said cheerfully, as it was the same guy that answered my call last time.

"_Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fasbear's Pizza."_

_Summer job? _I thought to myself, _This must just be a recording then. It's November!_

"Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path."

-w/ the Toy animatronics, 1 am-

Normal POV:

"Can I sing now?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"No…"

"…Now?"

"NO!"

"Shut it, you two. I think Darlene may be here."

"Really? Then let's scare her then."

"Alright, alright. Bonnie T, you go first."

"And wait until you go to another room to sing this time."

"Okay, okay. Stop whining, Chica T."

-w/ Darlene, 2 am-

Darlene's POV:

"_So our temporary solution is this: there's a music box over by the Prize Corner, and it's rigged to be wound up remotely."_

_Already figured that,_ I thought, yawning.

"_It doesn't seem to affect all of them, but it does effect…one of them…"_

I raised an eyebrow. Why did this person sound so uneasy all of a sudden.

"_You see, there may be a minor glitch in the system, something about robots seeing you as an endoskeleton without it's costume on, and anting to stuff you in a suit, so hey, we've given you an empty Freddy Fasbear head, problem solved!" _As I listened on to his rambling, I looked at the suit that I put on. Then I looked at the head. And then I noticed a box that I had put the head on top of. I opened it to see all kinds of decorations. I smile.

Later, I look in a mirror to see how it turned out. The costume was now a red, female Freddy Fasbear.

"Wow," I said aloud, "I look adorable!"

"_Come with me now."_

I jumped and zoomed back to the cameras. Speed looking through the cameras, I saw that a blue bunny animatronic was now at Party Room 2. And he was singing Come With me Now by the Kongos.

"_Whoa, go with me now. I'm gonna take you down. Whoa, go with me now. I'm gonna show you how."_

He didn't look like he'd be much of a threat, so I looked around the other cameras to see that the chicken was not where she was supposed to be. The worst part: I couldn't find her _anywhere_!

"Hello?" I heard a female voice say. I immediately closed the computer and put the mask on. I then looked up to see the chicken in front of me! I'm screwed!

"Hello, miss. Who might you be?"

I opened my mouth, but no words came out. What should I say? I immediately thought of a different name and said, "A-Annabelle."

"Annabelle…" she said, "That's a cute name. I'm so jealous. I'm Toy Chica, but my buddies call me Chica T."

"Why not just 'Chika?'" I asked.

"There's another Chica here. Who knows? You might get to meet her someday."

Then I heard something in the vents. Chica T. then said, "Oh, I'd better get going; looks like Bonnie T. wants to meet you, too." She then left. I sighed in relief. I'm so glad she didn't notice I'm a human.

But soon, I was face-to-face with the bunny. "Hey. I'm Bonnie T. Have you seen a girl named Darlene around?"

I shook my head. "N-no. I haven't. I'm Annabelle. Nice to meet you, Bonnie T."

Bonnie T. looked around. "Hm. I'd think Darlene would be in here. Oh well. Better keep looking. Want to come with me?"

I shook my head again. "No thanks. I'd like to get used to this place first. I am a newbie, after all."

"Okey dokey. See ya, cutie," he said as he left. Then the clock struck 6. I took off the suit and headed out only to see a group of 5 children on my way home.

"Hello," I say to them, "How are you?"

"We're fine," one of the females said, "I'm Crystal, and the others are Billy, Maxine, Drake, and Seth. We're going to that pizza place over there today and tomorrow; it's my birthday today, and tomorrow's will be Maxine's."

"Oh! Well, have a happy birthday, both of you," I say, smiling, and I continued walking back home.

-w/ the animatronics-

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN DARLENE WASN'T THERE?!" Toy Freddy shouted at the other two.

"We're sorry. We only saw a new animatronic. A red bear," Toy Chica explained.

"Her name is Annabelle," Toy Bonnie added.

"Annabelle, eh?" The bear said, half to himself, "I'd like to see this 'Annabelle…'"

Meanwhile, with the old animatronics, Bonnie turned from the door to his friends. "Did you hear that? There's a new bear. Calls herself Annabelle."

"Who wants to pay her a visit next time then?" Freddy asked everyone. Then Foxy raised his hand-er, I mean hook.

"I'd love to meet this newbie, Annabelle, and maybe find that stowaway night guard, Darlene," he said.

"It's settled then," the old bear said, and they all went on about their day.

Foxy, on the other hand, just stood up and looked at the door. _Darlene…_ he thought to himself, _If it's really you…will you recognize me? Will you remember me? Will you…accept what has happened to your old friends…?_


	3. Night 2

Darlene's POV:

"Hurry! We gotta give cake to the children!"

I suddenly found myself in a small diner with little kids and…Freddy? Is that really him? I don't remember him being…yellow-ish… Either way, I grab cake and help Freddy out.

I soon reached a little girl. "Here you go," I tell her, handing her a birthday cake. Now that I think about it, she looks a lot like my mom.

"Thank you, miss. It's my birthday today!" she said, grinning happily.

"Happy birthday, then." Suddenly, as I rush over to another child, I see what looks like a 10 year old boy sitting outside, crying. _I wonder what's the matter? _I thought.

As I continue to help Freddy hand out cake, I suddenly hear a voice inside my head.

"_Save him…"_

"What…?" I thought aloud. I then see a car pull up. I'm suddenly frozen in place, forced to look through the window as a man in purple came out of the car and walk toward the boy.

"_At first, I assumed his mother had found him, but then I found a newspaper that said there was a murder there at that very day."_

My mother words echoed through my mind, but when I finally came to realize what was going on, it was already too late: the purple man had killed the boy.

-end of dream-

"SCOTT!" I shouted as I woke up. It took me a while to realize it was only a dream.

"Honey," I heard my mother call out, "You okay?"

I got up and headed into the living room. "Yeah. Just had a bad dream."

_How is that even possible? _I thought to myself, _The dream was basically a memory! But it took place before I was born! _I put on my uniform and coat and told my mom I was leaving. I walked over to the pizza place, and I saw those 5 kids again.

"Hey, Chrystal! How was your birthday?" I asked.

"Excellent! Maxine can't wait for tomorrow," she said, giggling.

"I'm sure she can't," I say, "Well, I better go do my job. See ya tomorrow."

"Bye, Miss Darlene!"

-Freddy Fasbear's Pizzeria, 12 am-

I got to the office and put the Annabelle suit on. I took a quick look at the vents and the main hall before I started taking notes about last night and my dream on the note book I brought while winding the music box to keep the mystery animatronic at bay.

_*ring ring ring*_

I pick up the phone. "Yello?"

"_Ah…hello, hello! Uh, see, I told you your first night wouldn't be a problem. You're a natural!"_

"Thank you," I told the recording, keeping my note book open in case he said anything important.

"_Uh, by now, I'm sure you've noticed the older models sitting in the back room. Uh, those are from the previous location."_

_The previous location?!_ I looked at the back room camera to see, sure enough, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and, my favorite, Foxy. At first, though, I didn't like him that much…

-flashback-

"Come on, birthday girl! Let's go see Foxy the Pirate!"

I shook my head. "No! Foxy scares me!"

Evan walked closer to me and took my hand. "It'll be fine. You'll see. Foxy won't hurt you, if that's what you're afraid of."

"You sure?"

"I promise."

I smile and allow him to lead me to Pirate's Cove. We meet up with the other 4 kids in our group, and we watched Foxy perform. The pirate even allowed me to get on stage and sing with him! When I was done, I ran over to Evan and hugged him.

"Thank you, Evan. I don't find Foxy scary anymore!"

"I'm glad you don't" the ginger haired boy replied as he returned the embrace.

-end of flashback, 2 am-

To be honest, the more I think about it, the more I believe Evan was my childhood crush.

"_One more thing- don't forget the music box. I'll be honest, I never liked that puppet thing. It was always…thinking, and it can go anywhere…I don't think a Freddy mask will fool it, so just don't forget the music box."_

There he goes again, sounding so uneasy. At least I now know why.

"Hello…"

I quickly put the mask on and looked around. "Hello…?"

I then heard laughing. "You're so jumpy. Annabelle, correct?" I nod. "I'm Toy Freddy, but you can call me Freddy T."

"Nice to meet you, Freddy T," I say. The bear then noticed my note book.

"What's this?"

"This must be a note book that security guard left on the table last night," I reply.

Freddy T. then started looking around. "I wonder where she is…" he mumbled before leaving the room. I sigh and continue to look at the monitors.

Then I hear laughing. And someone in the vent.

I put the mask back on as a little boy crawled out of the left air vent.

"Alright, where's that flashlight?" he said, "Wait, where's Darlene?" He then noticed me. "Hello, Annabelle! I'm Balloon Boy, but my friends call me BB."

"Hello, BB," I reply, "I take it you're looking for Darlene as well?"

BB nodded. "Yep. Guess I better look somewhere else…" he said, waving goodbye to me as he left.

-5 am-

_One more hour to go,_ I think to myself. Then I hear footsteps. I put the mask on as I hear it coming closer.

"NEWBIE!"

"AH!"

The animatronic and I tumbled onto the floor. Once we stopped, I looked up to see Foxy…

"Hey there, lassie. Name's Foxy. Your name be Anniebelle, right?"

_Anniebelle…That's a cute nickname…_ I think to myself as I reply, "Yep. Nice to meet you, Foxy."

"Any signs of that stowaway?"

I shook my head. "Freddy T. and BB are looking for her, though."

The next time he spoke, he sounded different, yet familiar… "Oh… I see…I might as well join in the search…" He then left, a bit hesitantly, though.

Suddenly, before I could take the mask off, I heard music. The tune of "Pop goes the Weasel," to be exact…

…_Oh, fuck…_

Just then, the clock struck 6! It's a miracle! I quickly took the suit off and zoomed out the door to home.

-w/ the animatronics-

Normal POV:

"Still no signs of her?" Freddy asked.

Freddy T. and BB shook their heads.

"Maybe I'll find her next time," Mangle suggested.

"I think either she's moving around, like us, or she's hiding in something," Bonnie said.

Foxy's eyes widened. _Is it possible that…?_

"Either way," Freddy said, "Mangle, Bonnie, and Chica, you are going to find her tonight."

The three animatronics nodded.

-outside the pizzeria-

"Come on, let's go!"

"Wait up, Maxine!"

The other 4 children caught up to the birthday girl, who had stopped due to a man unlocking the door.

"Hello," the man said, turning around to look at them, "I hear it's someone's birthday today?"

"Yes! It's mine! I'm 11 now!" Maxine replied proudly.

"Well then," the man said as he opened the door for them, "How about we play a party game? What do you say to hide and seek?"

The children nodded and ran inside, not noticing the man's smirk…


	4. Night 3 Part 1

Darlene's POV:

I couldn't sleep. I just couldn't. There were so many questions I want answers to.

Who's the puppet guy? Why do I keep having these dreams? Why don't the animatronics know I'm human?

Now that I think about it, all of the animatronics I've met so far have been, well…naïve… I sort of expected that from Freddy T, Bonnie T, Chica T, and BB since they seem to be newer models, but _Foxy?!_ I would think he'd have more experience. Heck, I thought he was gonna kill me right on the spot.

…I've also had another "memory dream." This time, it felt like one of my memories. I had said goodbye to Foxy and began to search for the group, but when I found them…they were dead…

Ugh…whenever I think about that dream, I get a headache. I walk downstairs to get a pain reliever. Just then, my mother walks into the kitchen.

"Can't sleep, Darlene?" she asked me.

I shook my head. Then I asked her, "Mom? Why was the previous pizzeria closed down again?"

"Due to safety and sanitary reasons. Why?"

"Well…I had a dream…I was looking for my old friends, but when I finally found them in the back room, they were dead, and there was a…golden Freddy just standing there and holding a…bloody knife…"

My mom gasped. "What?" I asked.

She sighed in defeat and told me to sit down at the table. I did so, as did my mother, and she explained. "Listen, when it was your 6th birthday, we took you and your 5 friends to the pizzeria. You wanted to go watch Foxy, and we let you. Then your father and I saw a golden Freddy take your friends somewhere, but we honestly thought nothing of it. A bit later…" She trailed off, and I put the pieces together.

"I went looking for them and found them dead?"

My mother nodded. "We heard you scream and went to find you. You were running from the golden Freddy. Luckily, we escaped, but you were scarred for life. We had to take you to the hospital to suppress your memories. We made sure you remembered your friends. We just told you they had to move so you wouldn't know the truth."

I was speechless, tears forming in my eyes. I almost lost my life when I was _6_!

"That's the real reason why I told you to be careful on your first night," she added, "because I thought going there would bring up memories you…wouldn't want to remember."

"Speaking of memories, did I tell you that one night I dreamt about your last birthday party at FredBear's Family Diner?"

"Huh?" she asked, dumbfounded.

"You know what, forget it. I don't even know how that happened myself."

-w/ the animatronics-

Normal POV:

"It's already 10:30 pm! Where's Annabelle? I WANNA SEE ANNABELLE!"

"Chica, will you shut up? I'm trying to talk to Foxy!" Freddy shouted, "Sheesh! You're almost as naïve as the toy versions of us!"

"And me…" Foxy admitted, causing Freddy to turn to the robot fox. "I be sorry, Freddy, but I was just so excited to see Anniebelle that I didn't consider the fact the Anniebelle might actually _be _Darlene in disguise."

Freddy began to ponder. "You could be right. I-I mean I-I knew that all along! Yeah…"

"Freddy?"

Freddy and Foxy turned to Mangle, who had been listening to their conversation, "If you think Annabelle's Darlene, why not confront her yourself? Scare the living crap out of her. She deserves it for trying to trick us!"

"Well…you see…I…um…I-I need more evidence. I need to make sure I'm not going in the wrong direction, so I-I want you, Chica, and Bonnie to check for any signs that Annabelle's not one of us if Darlene's nowhere to be found tonight," he explained and ordered.

"Oh. Okay." Mangle then left. Although she thought that there was something more to that, she didn't press the matter.

Foxy, however, did. "It's because you think this is the same Darlene, isn't it?"

"W-what are you talking about?!" the flustered bear snapped.

"You have a feeling that this is the same Darlene from our group 12 years ago. You don't want her to be afraid of us," Foxy explained.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Freddy said, crossing his arms and looking away from Foxy.

"Yes you do, _Ash…_"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Freddy shouted, attempting to punch Foxy, though he dodged. The fox sighed.

"You were always the red-headed one, Ash…"

"I said 'Do not call me Ash!' My name isn't Ash! Not anymore! It's Freddy! Ash is long gone, and so is Samantha, Trevor, Evan, and James!"

"Sheesh. You two need to calm down," the Puppet said as he walked in, drinking a cup of coffee, "I know how you feel; I was once a human, too, who was also killed by that man. I heard he struck down 5 more kids today."

"Why don't you scare her?" Freddy asked him.

"I can't! She keeps the music box on! So addicting!" Freddy facepalmed.

"Wait…You know, I haven't seen you since before the first night Darlene was supposed to appear. What were you doing?" Foxy asked the Puppet.

"You're not making Darlene have weird dreams, are you?" the brown bear accused.

"…Yes…" the Puppet admitted. Freddy let out an exaggerated sigh. "Oh, come on! Why can't I give her dreams?"

"Because we don't want anyone knowing of your supernatural powers!" Freddy explained once again, "Well, if Darlene does come by, she should be hear any minute. I'm gonna go get Bonnie." Freddy walked over to the Parts and Services room, where he heard someone singing. He opened the door, knowing the voice was Bonnie's.

"Hey, Bonnie. It's almost time for-OH MY GOD! PUT YOUR SUIT BACK ON, BONNIE!"

"Sorry…" said the embarrassed robot rabbit.

All the while, the Mangle was sitting in her place at Kid's Cove. If someone was with her, he/she might think she had been crying.

"Why?" she whispered to herself, "Why did my birthday have to be so tragic…?" She then growled and clenched her fists. "Those adults are gonna pay!"

**(A/N: After looking through the previous 3 chapters of this story, I noticed things felt a bit rushed, so I decided to split Night 3 into two parts, the first part helping with character development (hopefully) and the second part being the actual night.**

**Also, remember that in the first game, not wearing a suit is unacceptable to the animatronics? Well, one day, I thought that maybe not wearing a suit, to the animatronics, classifies as being…*ahem*…nude… and that resulted in the little incident with Bonnie at the end.)**


	5. Night 3 Part 2

Darlene's POV:

I put the suit on and sat down at the desk. I took a deep breath, the truth of my friends still lingering in my mind. I checked the cams, and I noticed the weird… Toy Foxy thing…was already out.

*_ring, ring, ring_*

"Hello," I said after picking up the phone.

"_Hello hello! See? I told you you wouldn't have any problems! Did…uh…did Foxy ever appear in the hallway? Probably not. I was just curious."_

I thought back to last night, when Foxy jumped me and then just up and left. I remembered that when he talked before he left, his voice sounded different. To me, it sounded kind of like…Evan's…

…No…It can't be possible that… As he talked about that Toy Foxy thing, which is now called "The Mangle," I try to convince myself that the spirits of my friends are not in those suits.

"_Oh, hey, before I go, uh, I wanted to ease your mind about any rumors you might have heard lately. You know how these local stories come and go and seldom mean anything. I can personally assure you that, whatever is going on out there, and however tragic it may be, has nothing to do with our establishment. It's just all rumor and speculation... People trying to make a buck. You know... Uh, our guard during the day has reported nothing unusual. And he's on watch from opening til close._ _Okay, well anyway, hang in there and I'll talk to you tomorrow._"

That sparked my intrest. Did something happen…? Did…the killer strike again…?! I then look at the cameras, and I suddenly hear radio static.

"Oh come on. The stupid thing never works anymore!" I hear a female voice above me say. I look up to see Mangle, and I throw the mask on before she turned to look at me. "That's odd," she said, letting go of the ceiling and landing on the floor on the other side of the desk, "I thought for _sure_ I saw the night guard here."

She looked at me suspiciously. Trying to stay calm, I said, "You must be mistaken. I'm the only one here. I'm Annabelle. Have the others told you about me?"

She just stared at me, her eyes wide, though her mouth was still in a suspicious frown. When she spoke, her voice sounded child-like. "You sound a lot like a woman I've met in my past life…"

"_Past_…life?!" I said in shock.

"Yes. I'm Maxine. My soul was transferred to Toy Foxy when I was killed."

…That must mean it's true…

"Well, I'm gonna leave now, but know that I've got my eye on you…" Mangle said, her voice back to normal.

"Okay, Foxy T," I said, waving. She stopped in her tracks.

"No one's ever called me that since the toddlers started taking me apart…" I heard her mumble, "Thank you…"

I did a curtsey and told her, "You're welcome, Foxy T. No one should have to go through what you have. She turned back to me and smiled hesitantly. She then left.

I sighed and leaned back in my chair. Then I noticed one of the paper plates from Party Room 4 was in the Office. I walked over to it, took it off the wall, walked over to the room with the other 2 paper plates, and hung it back up. I then turned around to see Chica! I yelped in surprise.

"Annabelle! Good to see you!" Chica said, trying to wrap her arms around me. Then she got gave me a confused expression. "Gee…Your endoskeleton is larger than usual…That's odd…"

One of my eyebrows twitched. I know she didn't mean to, but I'm pretty sure she just called me fat. She then walked behind me and began pushing me to walk.

"C'mon, Anna, let's go find Darlene!"

"Oh, um…" was all I could let out as Chica continued to push me through the hallway. After a minute or two, I was able to turn to Chica and say, "Well, you're not gonna find her when you're acting like this…"

"Really?" the chicken asked.

"Yep. She could be hiding somewhere. You gotta look and listen for anything suspicious."

"Well, well, well. You don't see this everyday…" a voice said to us, "A newbie coaching an oldie." We turned to the voice to see a face-less Bonnie.

"At least she gave me good advice, James," Chica said to the purple bunny. Then she turned to me and said before she left, "I'm gonna look for Darlene! See ya, Anna!

"See ya, Chica," I said back, and then I turned to Bonnie. "Um…why did Chica call you James?"

He stammered a bit, and then he said, "N-none of your business…"

"Oh. Sorry. I just had an old friend named James, that's all. Oops!" I covered my mouth once I realized what I just said. Bonnie then glared at me suspiciously, and I began to back away from him. I suddenly reached a wall, and I just watched as Bonnie walked ominously closer to me, too frightened to try and get away.

His right hand was inches away from the mask when…

*_Ding dong, ding dong, ding dong_*

It was 6 am! I mentally sighed in relief as Bonnie backed up a bit.

"You got lucky…" he said as he turned and headed back for the parts and service room. I took the Annabelle suit off and ran out the door…accidentally bumping into someone in the process.

"Oof! Sorry!" I said as I got back up and helped him up.

"Sheesh, what's the rush?" the man asked me.

"Sorry. I just had a close night," I explained, "Ja- I-I mean Bonnie almost got me." The man gave me an eyebrow. "I almost called Bonnie James, one of my childhood friends. Heh heh…"

"Oh. How are your childhood friends?" he asked me.

I looked away, frowning as the memory came back. He got the memo and patted me on the back comfortly. "I'm sorry…" he told me.

"It's fine. I'm over it. It happened 12 years ago anyway…" I said.

"12 years ago… Hmm…" He pondered for a bit, and then he said, "You better head home, now; you wanna make sure you're ready for tonight."

"Right. Bye!" I said, looking back at him as I ran back home. I saw him smile weirdly at me as he walked into the pizzeria. I then slowed down, as I suddenly got a headache, and I remembered something else from that event…

"_What's the matter, Darlene? Why are you running away? I only want to make you my eternal friend…"_

That voice…That voice that I heard from Golden Freddy… It's so familiar…Who did I hear it from? It's been _so long_…I can't remember…

-w/ the old animatronics-

Normal POV:

"Well, Bonnie? Chica?" Freddy asked them, "What'd you find out?"

"It's her," Bonnie said, "Chica accidentally called me James, and Annabelle reacted by saying she had an 'old friend' named James."

"Okay… I'll have to go after her myself then…" Freddy said to himself. Just then, a door in the room opened, and a figure in the dark asked, "Can I come out now?"

"Not yet, Trevor," Foxy responded. A disappointed grunt was heard, and the door closed. "H-hey! You can always talk to us. You just can't be seen in the room."

No response… Foxy sighed disappointedly. Just then, the door leading to the main hallway opened, and the 4 withered animatronics played dead. The man that Darlene bumped into earlier came into the room.

"So, James, I heard you almost had your friend last night," he said smirking, "I'm surprised you guys are still able to move… I just wanted to let you know to keep it up, and Darlene will reunite with you…" As he left the room, he mumbled to himself, "And Darlene will be my friend as well… like you…and the other 5 I met yesterday…"


	6. Night 4

Darlene's POV:

Huh… Where am I…? I'm in the back room of the first pizzeria! Even my friends' bodies are here! Wait, who is that? Is that the Puppet?

"_Don't you worry… I'll give you the gift of life… You shall stay in the animatronic you were stuffed in and haunt it until the killer is dead."_

The puppet gave my friends the power to possess the animatronics that the killer stuffed them in?! Looks like James is in Bonnie, Evan is in Foxy, Samantha is in Chica, Ash is in Freddy, and Trevor… is in…

-after dream-

I suddenly woke up in my bed, 10:00 pm. I stretched and yawn, getting out of bed. Now that I know who's in what animatronic, it makes things a bit easier for me. Maybe they'll recognize me if I called them by the names of my friends. Then again, what if they mistake me for the killer?

*_ring, ring, ring*_

"Hello?"

"Hey. Darlene, was it?"

It's the guy I bumped into earlier! "Yea. I'll be there in minute or two."

The guy chuckled. "You already knew what I was going to ask. You psychic or something?" I giggled. "Anyway, see you there."

I put my uniform on and walk into the kitchen. My mom was already in there, making toast. "Hey mom," I said.

"Hey, sweetheart. How's the job going?"

"Good. Um…also…I think my friends have possessed the old animatronics…"

"Really? What makes you think that?"

I told her of the dream I had just a bit ago.

"Well, yeah, but that was just a dream."

"How does that explain the other two dreams I had then?"

Mom was silent for a bit. "Good point…"

"Well, I better be going," I then said, heading for the door.

"Gotta date?" she teased.

I chuckled. "Not really, but I think someone may have the hots for me."

"How sweet. Stay safe, honey," mom said giggling.

"I will." I left for the pizzeria then.

-at the pizzeria, 11:30 pm-

I got here earlier than expected, so I put the Annabelle suit on and walked around for a bit. I walked over to Kid's Cove to see Mangle just lying there, looking almost depressed. I felt sympathetic for her…him… it…? I'm calling it a her since the spirit in it is a girl and it has a feminine voice. I pet the mangled fox (no pun intended), hoping it would make her feel comforted.

I then paid a visit to the main stage to see Freddy T, Bonnie T, and Chica T. Now that I think about it, Crystal, Drake and Seth were always playing together when I saw them. That leaves Billy. I'm sure he's in BB, since I think Scott is the Puppet.

As I walked over to the Parts and Services Room to look at the old animatronics, I thought I heard a strange voice. "I know why you're still here. You want to see your old friend again. Don't worry. She will join you soon. Just keep searching for the night guard…"

Who was talking? Could it be…_the killer_?! I ran to the door and opened it…only to see the guy I met earlier.

"W-were you talking just a second ago…?" I asked, fearing for my life.

The guy got up from his kneeling position and walked towards me. "No. You must have been hearing things."

I shivered a bit. "I-I could've sw-sworn I heard s-someone say…"

The man put a finger on my lips, shushing me. He then took my Annabelle head off and rubbed my head comfortingly. "Poor thing. You must have the pre-shift jitters. Here; I'll help you get settled in the office." He took my hand and led me to the office.

"You do realize this is my 4th night, right?" I ask.

"I know," he replied, "I just want to help you out so you won't be so nervous once your shift starts."

I feel my cheeks warm up a bit. This person is being so sweet to me. I wasn't watching were I was going, and I tripped on something. I also ended up cutting my right arm on the desk corner. "OW! …Ow…"

The man turned back to me and saw the cut on my arm, the costume ripped there as well. He grabbed the bandages out of a drawer and helped me take the costume off. He then wrapped the bandages around the cut. As he did, I had another flashback.

-flashback-

"Ow!"

"What's the matter, little girl…?"

"*sniffle*I…I got myself with a table corner… It hurts!"

"Oh, don't worry. I've got some bandages. I'll help you feel all better."

"…Thank you so much, mister. I feel a lot better. I like you!"

"You…like me…?"

"Of course. Let's be friends!"

"Okay…I like you, too…"

-end of flashback-

…Is this the same person that helped me when I was little…? Now that I think about it, he _does _look familiar… He finished wrapping the bandages and started sewing the ripped part of my costume.

"Th-thank you very much," I told him, "For everything…"

"It's no big deal…" he replied, "Here. All fixed and good as new."

"Thank you!" I said again as I quickly put the costume on.

"Well, I better be going now. Just make sure you don't do any funny stuff," he said to me.

"Are you accusing me of being the killer?!" I asked, irritated, "I'll have you know that 1. I'm only 18 years old, and 2. Might I remind you that my friends were killed by that person _on my 6__th__ birthday?!_"

The man looked at me, shock written all over his face. "R-right…I-I-I forgot… S-s-s-sorry…"

I sighed. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you. I just…miss them…"

After a moment of silence, the man cleared his throat and asked, "Um…if you could, would you be willing to join them…?"

"Not now," I answer, "I still have a life to live, a job to do, that special someone to find… I wouldn't give up my life to be with my old friends just like that."

…No response… I look around to see that he had just left. That guy is so weird…and yet, I think I like that about him…

_Oh, what am I thinking?! He's gotta be, like, 20 years older than me!_ I think to myself.

-12 am-

*_ring, ring, ring*_

"Yello?"

"_Hello? Hello? Uh, hey there, night four! I told you you'd get the hang of it!"_

"Thanks!" I said to the recording.

"_Ok, so uh, just to update you, uh, there's been somewhat of an, uh, investigation going on. Uh, we may end up having to close for a few days... I don't know. I want to emphasize though that it's really just a precaution. Uh, Fazbear Entertainment denies any wrongdoing. These things happen sometimes. Um... It'll all get sorted out in a few days. Just keep an eye on things and I'll keep you posted."_

I already knew what happened; the killer had struck again, killing the 5 children that I met earlier in the week.

"_Uh, just as a side note though, try to avoid eye contact with any of the animatronics tonight if you can. Someone may have tampered with their facial recognition systems - we're not sure. But the characters have been acting very unusual, almost aggressive towards the staff. They interact with the kids just fine, but when they encounter an adult, they just...stare.__Uh...Anyways, hang tight. It'll all pass. Good night!__"_

Now that's odd… I wonder why that is…

I suddenly heard movement, and I put the Annabelle mask on after winding the music box. I turned the flashlight on to see Freddy in the hallway! "Ash!" I blurted out. I covered my mouth right after. _Crap!_

The footsteps got closer and closer until Freddy was in the office.

"Hey, Freddy," I say, "It's nice to finally meet the original Freddy Fasbear."

Freddy said nothing. He just stood there, his expression showing he was not amused. He then took the Annabelle mask off, and I gasp in surprise.

"You _are_ a human!" he said, a growl in his voice.

"D-don't hurt me, Ash…" I whisper, too scared to talk normally.

Freddy froze. "_What_ did you call me?!"

"I know it's you, Ash…It's me, Darlene. Your friend…" I slowly and gently grabbed his right arm, trying to show him that it was really me.

When he spoke again, his voice sounded like Ash's. "I know it's you, Darlene. I…_we_…saw that man take your mask off. The actual animatronics, though, I'm not sure if they saw."

I got up and hugged the robot bear. "I'm so glad I get to see you again, Ash!"

"Also…" he added, "That man that was with you…" he trailed off.

I smile shyly, "He's been so nice to me…"

Ash took my left hand into Freddy's right. "Darlene…" he said, sounding concerned, "You…you shouldn't…"

"STOP!"

The animatronic and I turned toward the left vent to see a bare endoskeleton. "Who are you?" I asked.

"I was going to be used for a new animatronic, but the idea was scrapped before they made the suit. Anyway, Freddy, may I speak to you?"

Ash nodded, and they walked into the hallway. I could only make out a little bit of what they were saying.

"…can't…loves…don't tell…"

"Why…tell…she should not…him… What makes you think…loves him?"

"I can just…"

"It shouldn't matter. Love or not…has to…he really is."

"Like she…very nice…maybe he has…"

"Then what… he said to…"

"…Maybe he just…in this place forever…think he's…"

"Either way, we…warn her! We need to…who he is and…to her!"

Even though I couldn't hear most of what they were saying, it got me curious. I then hear James' voice.

"What are…about? Is that…Darlene…?"

"…he was…her… animatronic thinks she…with…"

"…I guess…possible. After…doesn't know…"

"That's why…to tell…"

"If she does…let…happy for at…bit…"

"*sigh* You win…if she is…guy, it's your…"

Freddy came back, along with Bonnie. "What were you talking about?" I asked.

The two animatronics looked at each other nervously, and Ash spoke, "It's not as important as I thought it was. Don't worry about a thing."

Silence. Then Ash spoke again. "James, we should tell the others before we forget…"

The bunny animatronic said, "Okay. See ya, Darlene!" Then they left to tell everyone else about me. I sighed in relief. Hopefully this will make the rest of the week easier.

-6 am-

All I had to do for the rest of night was turn the music box every now and then. Once it was 6, I took the suit off and walked over to the front door. I debated on waiting for that guy to come back, but I thought otherwise. I ran home, feeling so happy and free. I then saw someone walking my way, and I panic, trying to stop. I didn't stop in time and ran into the person.

"Gee, Darlene, I didn't know you felt that way."

Ack! It's that guy! I immediately get up and stutter, "Sorry! I didn't mean to!" I helped him stand up, and he chuckled.

"I was only joking. Though I do think you're cute," he said, embracing me to show there was no hard feelings. However, I was suddenly starting to feel a little uncomfortable. The hug felt a little…_too_ nice…

I then thought back to when Ash and James were arguing with the bare animatronic over something. I heard the word _love_ a few times… Did the bare animatronic think we're in _love_ with each other?! Although it seems like he likes me, I don't really see myself with him…

After a while, I broke the hug and said, "I-I better go home...and make sure to get some sleep…" I ran home right after, forgetting to ask about his name.

-a bit later-

After chatting with my mother for a minute or two, I closed the door to my room and lay on my bed, still thinking about what I could hear from their conversation. There must be something about that guy that I don't know of yet.

I should probably make sure to not become _too_ close to him…

-w/ the animatronics-

Normal POV:

"We have to do something!" Bonnie said, concerned, "We can't let Darlene get too close to the killer. Who knows what he could do!"

"But if she _is_ in love with him, why not let her have a chance at changing him? Maybe being with someone will help stop him from killing more people," Toy Chica suggested.

"I don't wanna take any chances," Freddy said, clenching his fists, "Darlene's our friend, and it's our job to protect her."

"Hey…" Toy Bonnie then said, "Has anyone seen Maxine…?"

Everyone else just shrugged their shoulders.

Meanwhile, at Kid's Cove, a broken Mangle sat there, crying. "I hate those toddlers…" she mumbled to herself, "But I'd never hurt them…I need…_something_…to take out all this _frustration_ on…"


	7. Night 5

Darlene's POV:

"Freddy… Freddy…"

Huh…?

"Ugh. Ash! Get up! Please!"

"Wh-what's going on?"

"There's no time to explain! Save them! _Save them!_"

The Puppet took my hand and raced over to several places within the restaurant, and I saw the bodies of 5 children.

"You have to help me put the bodies in the Toy animatronics! They will be just like us."

I picked up as much as I could carry (which was 3, while the puppet got the other 2), and we raced over to Mangle and BB. We put two of the three I had in the mentioned animatronics, and we ran over to the Main Stage.

"Hurry!" the Puppet said to me. I tried to run faster, but then a person in purple popped up in the next room, and he was heading straight for me!

"Puppet, wait!" I called out, "Take the third one! Save them!" I tried to dodge the man, but he got me with a tazer. I heard him say something in a familiar voice as I blacked out.

"_You can't…"_

-after her dream-

I woke up in my bed, breathing heavily like I had a nightmare. That voice was the same as Golden Freddy's, but it also sounded like… someone else… though I can't remember who…

I shouldn't think about it too much; I got a restaurant to go to.

I got dressed and went downstairs only to see my mother talking to that man that I keep on seeing at the restaurant.

"H-how did you find out where I live?!" I asked in shock.

"Oh, you know. Asked a few people, and they showed me the way."

_Since when were you such a stalker?_ I thought to myself. Seriously, this guy is turning out to be really creepy.

"Derek is really sweet. I wouldn't be surprised if you two got together," my mom said, smiling. I blushed a bit in embarrassment, and Derek turned to me and smirked.

"Mom…he's 20 years older than me. How would that work out?" I asked.

"Really?" she asked, "You look so young."

"Heh. What can I say? I just kept myself heathy," he replied to her. He then stood up and took my hand. "Let's go to Freddy Fasbear's. I'll drive you there."

"Oh, um…thank you…" I say as we head out the door.

-at the pizzeria, 12 am-

"See you later, babe," Derek said to me as he left.

"Stalker…" I mumbled to myself.

*_ring, ring, ring_*

I pick up the phone.

"_Hello, hello? Hey, good job, night 5! Um, hey, um, keep a close eye on things tonight, ok? Um, from what I understand, the building is on lockdown, uh, no one is allowed in or out, y'know, especially concerning any...previous employees. Um, when we get it all sorted out, we may move you to the day shift, a position just became...available. Uh, we don't have a replacement for your shift yet, but we're working on it. Uh, we're going to try to contact the original restaurant owner. Uh, I think the name of the place was..."Fredbear's Family Diner" or something like that. It's been closed for years though; I doubt we'll be able to track anybody down. Well, just get through one more night! Uh, hang in there! Goodnight!"_

Oh dear… That's too bad… I sigh, wanting the night to be over.

One hour passed…I began to draw in my notebook while winding the music box every now and then. Everyone seems to be giving me the night off, huh?

...Now that I think about it, I'm pretty sure the Puppet is the only one I haven't seen yet. Should I...?

"Hey! Annabelle!"

Huh?! Who's that? I look around the office for the source of the voice.

"Annabelle, down here!"

I look under the desk to see a different colored Balloon Boy.

"Another BB?!" I said aloud.

The purple-and-blue BB giggled and said, "I'm JJ, but you can call me June if you want to."

"June…" I repeat to myself. JJ comes from under the desk, and she noticed I was sitting on the chair. "Why are you sitting there? The night guard sits there."

I removed the Annabelle mask and replied, "I'm really Darlene. I _am _the night guard."

JJ's eyes widened. "Oh…" The she looked around, almost nervous. "Have you seen BB?"

"He looks like he hasn't left his post…" I replied.

"Thank you…" JJ said, blushing a bit.

The she just up and left. "JJ! Wait!" I called out to her, to no avail. I walk quickly over to where she was going…but she just disappeared. I decided to go to the Parts and Service room to check on the old animatronics, but I didn't see them (They must already be out). What I _did_ see, though, was a purple Freddy costume. I've never seen it before, and curiosity got the better of me. I know it's a bit clichéd, but I guess I'm still that curious 6-year old at heart.

Then the costume got up, surprising me. I then ran from it as fast as I could, but curiosity, unsurprisingly, was my undoing, as he grabbed me and prevented me from getting away.

"Ah! No! Let me go!" I shouted, flailing my legs.

"Never," the Shadow Freddy said, "I only want to be your friend. Your…_eternal _friend…"

Oh god…the memories…! I struggled harder to break free, tears forming in my eyes…

"Ms. Darlene! Over here!" I heard a voice tell me.

"Easier said than done!" I shouted, but I was able to break free soon enough.

"_GET BACK HERE!" _the Shadow Freddy shouted, but I ran back to the office and put the Annabelle head back on. The purple costume stopped in his tracks.

"I'm not stupid," he grumbled to me. But then another Shadow animatronic blocked his way. It looked like a Shadow Bonnie.

"Don't you dare," the Shadow Bonnie told the Shadow Freddy, "She's a good friend to the others. You don't need to kill her."

"She's a night guard! All night guards are a waist of space!" He pushed him away and grabbed me by my neck.

"H…help…" I squeaked. Then I heard "Pop Goes the Weasel."

_The Puppet!_

The Puppet came over and attacked the Shadow Freddy, making him let go of me and making me fall to the ground.

"S...Scott!" I called to him, but then the Shadow Bonnie grabbed my shoulders and pulled me away from them. I turned to him and asked, "Who...who are you?"

"I'm Shadow Bonnie, a manifestation of the first animatronic in the Bonnie Line. That's Shadow Freddy, what Fredbear was like when he lured the 5 children to the back room 12 years ago."

"Fredbear...?" I asked, "Do you mean... Golden Freddy?!" That would explain my first dream. The black bunny nodded.

I looked back to the puppet and Shadow Freddy fighting. So if Shadow Freddy is what Fredbear was like when the murder was in him…why is he purple? I then remember the dream I had today, more specifically when the purple man got me with a tazer. Is the murder and the purple guy the same person?

The Puppet finally got Shadow Freddy to leave, and I run over to him to give him a hug and say, "Thank you."

"You were a friend of those 5 children…it's the least I could do," Scott replied. I let go of him, and he added, "Just…don't believe everything you see or hear…"

"I know that," I say, "What do you mean?"

"Someone could betray you at any given moment…" he responded.

I was still confused. I'm pretty sure he's warning me about someone…

…but who…?

-6 am-

I stretch as I get up and take off the Annabelle costume. I then hear a familiar voice as I walk out of the office.

"Yar-har-har! If it isn't the princess of the night herself! Congrats on making it to 6 am!" It was Foxy. I smile and thank him. Then everyone else surrounded me.

"We've been talking for a while now, and we wanna play a game with you tomorrow night," the Puppet explained, "We won't kill you, but we will try to get you throughout the night. Whoever gets you the most wins. If no one gets you, you win."

I smile; that sounds like fun, but then I frown. "What?" Freddy asked.

"I don't think I can come in tomorrow; the place is going to be closed down for investigation," I reply sadly, "The game sounds like fun, but I'm sure I can't come in…"

"I think I can help with that."

We all turn to the voice to see Derek standing in front of the door to the Parts and Service room.

"How'd you get in here?" I asked, "The doors were locked!"

"I have my ways," he replied, "Anyway, I can help you play your little game with your new friends."

"And how can you do that?" I questioned.

"Like I just said: I have my ways." He held up a set of keys and smirked.

I pondered for a bit. Can I trust him? Well, he _has_ been really nice to me. I don't see why he'd trick me. I nodded and said, "Thank you, Derek."

The animatronics' gears whirred and clicked, as if they were talking in a robotic language. I suddenly felt really nervous.

Just then, Derek wrapped an arm around me and said, "Don't worry about them; they never got along well with me. Let me take you back home, okay?"

I nodded, and we left the pizzeria, leaving the animatronics behind.

We got in his car, and Derek began driving me home. I stare out the window and listened to the radio. I can't believe I met all of my friends! Scott, Seth, Drake, Billy, Crystal, Maxine, Ash, James, Samantha, Evan, and Trevor.

Trevor…he was always the mysterious one…

Wait a minute…

"Trevor!" I suddenly blurted out, "I forgot I never met Trevor!"

"I'm sure you'll meet him tomorrow," Derek reassured me. Then the radio said something about a song called "I Can't Decide" by the Scissor Sisters. I turned to my left to see Derek bobbing his head to the beat and humming. I guess he likes this song.

I soon raised an eyebrow at the lyrics. A small red flag lit up as I continued to listen to it. This song is starting to remind me of what happened 12 years ago. I then heard Derek sing along to the song.

"_It's a bitch convincing people to like you.  
If I stop now, call me a quitter.  
If lies were cats, you'd be a litter.  
Pleasing everyone isn't like you.  
Dancing jigs until I'm crippled.  
Slug ten drinks, I won't get pickled._

"_I've got to hand it to you;  
You've played by all the same rules.  
It takes the truth to fool me,  
And now you've made me angry._

"_I can't decide  
Whether you should live or die.  
Oh, you'll probably go to heaven.  
Please don't hang your head and cry.  
No wonder why  
My heart feels dead inside;  
It's cold and hard and petrified.  
Lock the doors and close the blinds;  
We're going for a ride."_

I get that this is a catchy song, but Derek seems to be a bit _too_ into it.

…Something's not right… Something is _not_ right…

…Calm down, Darlene. It's just a song. Just a _demented_ song.

"_Oh I could throw you in the lake  
Or feed you poisoned birthday cake.  
I won't deny I'm gonna miss you when you're gone.  
Oh I could bury you alive,  
But you might crawl out with a knife,  
And kill me when I'm sleeping."_

Another small red flag lit up…but he can't be the killer. He just _can't_ be! He's been _so_ nice!

"_That's why  
I can't decide  
Whether you should live or die  
Oh, you'll probably go to heaven  
Please don't hang your head and cry  
No wonder why  
My heart feels dead inside  
It's cold and hard and petrified  
Lock the doors and close the blinds  
We're going for a ride."_

As the song ended, the car drove up to my house. I yawned, suddenly feeling very sleepy. I got out and walked over to the front door while saying, "Bye, Derek…"

I looked back at him to see him blow a kiss at me. "See ya tomorrow, baby."

-later-

After telling my mom that I have overtime tomorrow and that Derek will be picking me up, I laid down on my bed and rested my eyes. As I dozed off, I remembered what Scott had told me.

"_Someone could betray you at any given moment…"_


	8. Night 6

Darlene's POV:

No dreams tonight… how odd…

"Darlene! Derek's here to get you!"

I jump out of bed. That's right! I'm going to play a game with my friends! I race down the stairs after getting dressed to see Derek…wearing a purple version of his work uniform…I slow to a stop, once again questioning my reasoning for this.

"Somethin' wrong?" he asked me. I shook my head no and walked over to him.

"Sweetie, if you don't want to do this, just tell him. I'm sure he'll understand," my mom said to me.

I looked back at her and replied, "I'm fine, mom. I'll be back at 6, as usual." I hesitantly took Derek's hand and walked out the front door to his car.

-at the pizzeria, 11:30 am-

Derek opened the doors to the pizzeria and let me in. "I'll be right here if something goes wrong," he tells me, smiling weirdly like the first time I saw him. I nodded shyly, and he closed the door. I walked into the office, only to see someone was already in there!

The red-haired male soon noticed me and said, "Hello? Uh...what on earth are you doing here?! Uh, didn't you get the memo? Uh, the place is closed down, uh, at least for a while." I opened my mouth to speak, but he continued. "Someone used one of the suits. We had a spare in the back, a yellow one. Someone used it...Now none of them are acting right. Listen j-just finish your shift. It's safer than trying to leave in the middle of the night." I nod. "Uh, we have one more event scheduled for tomorrow, a birthday. You'll be on day shift. Wear your uniform, stay close to the animatronics, make sure they don't hurt anyone okay? Uh, for now, just make it through the night. Uh, when the place eventually opens again I'll probably take the night shift myself." I put the Annabelle suit on as the man got an extra Freddy mask.

"I take it I'll be working with you tonight?" I ask.

"Apparently so," he replied, "By the way, uh, I'm Christopher. Uh, but friends call me Chris. May I have your name?"

"I'm Darlene," I say, smiling.

"Darlene…" Chris said to himself, "Were you at the old pizzeria when, I don't know, um, when you were around 6?"

I nod. "It was my 6th birthday when it happened. I almost became the 6th missing child that day."

Silence followed. Then Chris rubbed my head comfortly and said, "I'm surprised someone like you took the job."

"At first, it was interesting to me, and it would pay a lot of money, but when I remembered what happened 12 years ago, it became so much more. I wanted to know what happened, who's behind this, and if I can do something to stop it."

He nodded, smiling. Then I rub the back of my head nervously and looked away from him. "Uh…about being here…the animatronics wanted to play a game with me tonight, and Derek told me he could get me in here in order to play with them. My friends were the ones that 'went missing' that day, and now their spirits are in the old animatronics."

"What about the new ones?"

"5 children that I met earlier in the week. Two of them had birthdays this week, and I assume they were killed on the 2nd birthday."

"I see…Wait; _who_ let you in?"

I turn to Christopher and reply, "Derek. Why?"

"Ugh. Derek and I, um, don't get along well. He's always, uh, acting really…weird, I guess. I don't know, he just seems really odd."

I crossed my arms and grumbled. "So _you're_ against Derek, too?" I whispered to myself.

I heard him sigh and say, "Seems like his charm has gotten to you. He's been really, uh, nice to you, hasn't he?" I nod. "I, um, hate to say it, um, Miss Darlene, but you shouldn't, uh, trust him. Who knows what he could do to you."

I was about to respond back, but the clock struck 12, meaning the game was about to begin. Hopefully I'll be able to see Trevor this time.

I opened up the monitor to wind the music box when I saw Freddy. Chris put the Freddy mask on, as did I with my Annabelle mask.

"Hold up! Time out!" Freddy called out.

"We don't have all night, Freddy!" Foxy called back.

"Who is this, Darlene?" Freddy asked, pointing to a shocked Chris.

"This is Christopher," I said, taking off the mask, "He didn't know of our plans for tonight, so he was taking on the night shift himself tonight."

"You-you…you communicate w-with them?!" he said, still in shock.

"Yup. At first, I talked to them using the persona of Annabelle, but now they talk to me directly."

"It's already 12:30 am!" shouted an impatient Foxy.

"Okay! Okay! Take it easy, Foxy!" Freddy said, but before he left, he leaned close to my right ear, and Ash whispered, "Believe me when I say Christopher would make a better boyfriend for you."

I felt my face turn red in embarrassment as Freddy left, but when I finally realized what he was talking about, I stood up and snapped, "Why are you guys against Derek?!"

I sat back down, crossed my arms, and huffed. As the game began again, Chris spoke up, "You like him, don't you?"

"Not that way. I j-just like him as… a good friend…" I respond, but it didn't look like Chris was buying it.

"Darlene, I can tell from the way you're, uh, acting and defending him. I didn't want to say this, uh, but I think Derek may know something about the murders, if he's not the, um, the murder himself."

"Why w-would he? He's s-so nice. A-at least to m-me."

"Don't trust him, Darlene."

Chris looked around as I looked under the desk, and, sure enough, there was JJ.

"June!" I say. Chris looked at us once I spoke. "I wanted to ask you something before you left: Do you have a spirit?"

"No," she says, "But I am a manifestation of when you were young. You always liked BB when you were little, remember? Before you warmed up to Foxy?"

"Yeah…" I said, suddenly feeling nostalgic, "I remember that. I would always hug BB when he gave me a balloon…"

"As I said, don't trust Derek, Darlene," she then said, and she faded away.

We looked up, and then we saw Golden Freddy-er, Fredbear! I froze in place, flashbacks appearing in my head once again.

"Darlene! Mask!" I heard Christopher say, but I just collapsed onto my knees and covered my face with my hands, fear engulfing my entire being. I felt the red-haired male try to comfort me, but I was paralyzed from fear.

I then felt another…smaller…pair of hands on my shoulders. My hands shaking slightly, I hesitantly looked up at the hands' owner.

"_Trevor…!"_

The red-eyed, blonde child spirit giggled and said, "Sorry, Darlene. I didn't mean to scare you."

"How can you move in and out of Golden Freddy?" Chris asked.

"I think the bear's stuck in suit mode. It wasn't like that during the beginning of the week, but that's because…_he_ used it again and put it into suit mode for good."

"Suit mode…?"

"Fredbear and the first Bonnie were hybrids of animatronics and suits," Christopher explained to me.

"I see…" I say, calming down, "Okay. I'm better. Let's continue." With that, Trevor entered the Fredbear suit, and it faded away.

After that, the game continued. We both did really well (except for the times that BB made Foxy get us or the time Chris didn't have the mask on fast enough to evade Chica). Then 4:50 came.

I checked the monitor to see the music box didn't need to be wound up, so I looked around to see where everyone was. When I checked the Parts and Service room, I saw the Shadow Freddy, and Chris immediately brought the monitor down.

"Do not stare at that suit! It'll crash your monitor and make you unable to wind the music box," he said.

"_Suit?"_ I asked.

"Yeah. It's just a suit."

"But it was alive last night. It attacked me.

"Did you see if there was a person inside it?"

"N-no…" I said, suddenly scared, "Could the… the killer have been inside it?"

"It's possible."

Just then, Mangle came in, but something was different. Her eyes were black. That meant Maxine was I control, but I could see signs of anger. She seemed ready to snap.

"Maxine, what's wrong?" I asked her.

"I…I…_I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!_" she shouted, "Those toddlers are ruthless! Even though I'm a spirit, I can _feel the pain_ when they tear Toy Foxy apart."

Oh gosh. I turn to Christopher and ask, "Could we put Foxy T. out of order to let her rest tomorrow? We could say we're trying to refurbish Kid's Cove and make her an animatronic again."

Chris thought about it, and then he said, "I think we could do that."

Then the clock chimed. It was 6 am! All 3 of us heard Freddy T. say, "Congratulations, Foxy and BB! You two are the winners!"

"_DO WHAT YOU WANT 'CAUSE A PIRATE IS FREE!" _Foxy shouted, _"YOU ARE A PIRATE!" _As all of the animatronics began to sing along, Chris and I laughed.

"Well, where are the phones? I want to call my mother and tell her that I'm working the day shift today," I said.

"Well, uh…" he answered sheepishly, "For some reason, uh, the phones are down. Did you bring your phone?"

"No, heh heh. It needed to charge. I guess I could quickly head over there and tell her."

I headed to the front door when a piece of cloth suddenly covered my mouth. I tried to struggle against the arm that held it there, but I slowly felt myself becoming weaker and weaker… My legs gave way, and I felt both arms catch me and carry me. I began to fade in and out of consciousness, but I remember seeing a…_familiar _smile… I felt a forehead touch mine in a loving way, and I heard one thing before finally blacking out.

"_You're mine."_


	9. Day 7 (aka The Bite of 87)

Darlene's POV:

"…lene! Darlene! Wake up!"

H-huh…? What happened…? "Chr-Christopher…?"

"Are you okay? I found you, um, in the Parts and Service room unconscious. What happened?"

I tried to think, but I couldn't really remember anything. "All I remember is that somebody snuck up behind me and made me pass out. I can't remember anything after that."

Then my eyes widened. "Oh no! My mom must be worried!"

"You could have asked to use _my_ phone, you know?" Chris said, "Once I found you, I had an operator help me contact your mother so I could, uh, tell her you had to work the day shift today."

I got up and told him, "Thank you very much, Christopher."

"No problem."

As I walked out, I suddenly felt sore everywhere, like I had a huge workout a bit ago. I probably just need to move around a bit.

I followed Chris to the Main room, and I saw several little children along with a few adults. Chica T. was walking over to the birthday girl, singing a Happy Birthday song. I smile at the girl's happy face. Chris wrapped an arm around me, and I let him bring me closer to him as I remembered my birthday parties I had at the old pizzeria…of course, excluding my 6th…

"Aww, honey, I never thought you'd be the type to cheat on someone…"

We both turn around to see Derek making a sad puppy face. I was sure my face turned red as I stammered. "I-we-you- I was never dating you to begin with!"

Derek then laughed. "I'm kidding! I'm kidding!" Chris glared at the purple-haired man. "Sheesh, Chris. Take a joke, will ya?"

Well…I'm glad he has a sense of humor. "By the way, Darlene, you didn't come out earlier."

"I was going to in order tell my mother I had to work the day shift today, but someone kidnapped me. I hope nothing bad happened to me…" I crossed my arms shyly and looked down at the ground.

Chris then looked at me and said, "I'm sure you a-okay. Just make sure no one gets hurt, alright?"

I nod, and I watch him leave. I then glance at Derek and see him smirking. He walked closer to me and was about to embrace me when one of the adults came over to us.

"Excuse me. I would like to order a large pizza for the kids."

"Of course!" I say, smiling. She handed me the money, and I walked quickly over to the kitchen. I grabbed a large pizza and walked over to the tables. The kids jumped for joy when they saw me with the pizza. The only male adult, who looked about the same age as me, walked over to me and took the pizza.

"I'll take that for you, miss," he told me. I said thank you, and the kids dug in. The black-haired man looked at me and waved. I waved back, smiling shyly. He walked over to me once again and said, "Name's Samuel. Who're you?"

"I'm Darlene. Nice to meet you."

"Darlene… My twin brother used to tell me about a girl named Darlene. Unfortunately, he went missing 12 years ago."

Twin brother? Went missing _12 years ago_? "Can you describe his physical appearance for me please?"

"He had red hair, but in bright light, it looked orange. He had bright green eyes. He would always wear an eyepatch and a hook when he came to the old pizzeria."

"Evan!" I blurted out. "I knew him. He was my friend. He helped me befriend Foxy."

"Yes. He was my twin," he said, "…Do you know what happened to him?"

My smile faded as I replied, "He…he was killed by a man in the Fredbear suit…along with my other friends…I'm sorry…"

I expected the truth to hit him hard, but he just hugged me and said, "Thank you…for being his best friend…" I returned the embrace, feeling my heart beat faster than normal. I heard an "Aww" come from Chica T, and I looked over at them to see them smiling at me.

We let go of each other, and Samuel quickly wrote something down on a sheet of paper. He was writing his phone number, and he gave it to me. I did the same with mine. He thanked me and left for the others. I suddenly felt my face heat up.

I…I think I've fallen in love…

-later-

A bit later, I was strolling down the hallway, planning to quickly check on my friends to make sure they were alright, when I almost bumped into Derek once again. "Oh…hi…" I said, surprised.

"Hey there, Darlene," he said, smirking again, "I had a lot of fun earlier."

_Huh? What is he talking about?_ I asked myself.

"Maybe we could…do it again sometime…" he added, placing his hand under my chin.

I raised an eyebrow, as I had no idea where he was going at.

"You…_do_ remember the things we did…don't you…?" He leaned forward and kissed me, making my heart beat faster, but not like it did with Samuel…

Instead of beating faster from excitement…it was beating faster from fear…

"You don't remember me kissing you…?" he asked, looking disappointed. Then he chuckled. "I guess you had more stuff from that cloth than I thought. You _really_ don't remember anything you saw?"

_He's _the one who kidnapped me earlier?! Why did he do that? What did he do to me?!

"But still, even as an adult, you still act so…_innocent_..."

The red flags from a few nights ago came back. Everything was starting to put itself together, and I will admit I didn't really like the conclusion.

"D-Derek… Are you…?" I couldn't say it. Despite it being obviously true, my mind just refused to believe it.

He chuckled darkly. "You've finally figured it out. You were so innocent when you were little. Someone so innocent shouldn't have to be tainted by the horrors of the outside world. I knew you loved to be at the old place, so I thought killing you there would make you happy since you would stay there forever. But I didn't want you to be lonely, so I decided to take you friends as well. That turned out to be my undoing."

I backed up against the wall, and he placed his arms on both sides of me. "You got away. You were _afraid _of me. You had to go to the hospital to undo the damage."

"So you're saying you wanted me to keep my innocence, but by killing my friends, you took away my innocence?" I asked indifferently. On the inside, though, I was freaking out. Turns out Derek really _is_ the killer! Why didn't I see it before?! Why didn't I believe my friends…? "By the way, why didn't you kill me earlier instead of kidnapping me?"

His right hand cupped my left cheek, the touch unconsciously making me blush a little. "I guess you could say I had sort of…fallen for you…and I needed to let off some steam…"

I raised an eyebrow, but when he wrapped his left arm around my back, I remembered how sore I felt when I walked out of the Parts and Service room, and I started to get the hint. I pushed him away out of instinct and ran away from him, shouting, "_Get away from me, you sick pedo_!"

I slowed down once I got to the main room. I collapsed onto my knees and tried to stop the tears from flowing. It feels like my heart has broken in two.

_Did…did I actually have a crush on Derek? _I asked myself. At first, I refused to believe it, but… the way my heart aches… I must have… at least liked him a little bit…

"Miss Darlene? Are you alright?"

I looked up to see the birthday girl. "Hey…" I said, wiping the stray tears, "I'm fine. What is it, birthday girl?"

"Um…" the blonde girl looked behind her before turning back to me and saying, "I'm Nikki. Um…the others are in Kid's Cove, but, um, isn't it out of order?"

My eyes widened in panic. _Maxine!_ "Yes it is. Where are your parents?"

"They all went to the bathroom except my uncle, Samuel. He's trying to get them out of there, but they won't listen. I don't want them hurting Foxy anymore. She was my favorite before the kids starting tearing her apart!" Tears formed in her eyes, and I wiped them away.

"Don't worry, Nikki. I'll save Foxy T," I told her, and we walked over to see, sure enough, the kids were messing with Mangle.

"I wish my big sister, Maxine, was here. She would tell them to stop, and they would. At least…until she left. But she went missing on her birthday," Nikki explained.

_Maxine is still here, Nikki, _I think to myself, _You just can't tell 'cause she's in Foxy T._ I took a deep breath and stormed inside.

"Hey!" I said sternly, getting all but one's attention, "You're not supposed to be here. Get back to the Main Room before I tell your parents."

The kids whom I got attention from did as I said, but the boy in a green shirt and blue jeans continued his actions. I tapped his shoulder.

"Excuse me," I said, "I said you're not supposed to be here. Please go back to the Main Room."

"You're not the boss of me!" the boy shouted at me.

"Well, excuse me, mister!" I said, irritated, "I'm one of the workers here, so you should listen to me before I tell your parents!" I took a deep breath, calmed down, and continued. "We're planning on making Foxy an animatronic again, and we're redesigning Kid's Cove as well."

"You're not my mama!"

We both began to argue, and then we heard a growling sound. The boy turned to his right and said, "Hey! Mangle's moving!"

"F-Foxy's not supposed to move…!" I said, a sense of dread creeping inside me. I glanced to my right and saw something creeping out of the shadows.

What I saw coming close…It was _not _Mangle…

"Get. Out. _Now_!"

The boy did so. I tried to leave as well, but my legs stood still. I heard metal clunks behind me, signifying the animatronics were there, probably checking to see what the commotion was. They shouted my name, and I heard two more sounds before blacking out.

_CHOMP!_

_Thud!_


	10. Epilogue

Darlene's POV:

Huh? Where am I?

"Oh, good! You're finally awake!"

I turn my head to the right to see a purple-haired man. "What…happened?" I asked him.

"You had part or your frontal lobe bitten off by Mangle, I'm afraid," the man responded, "Luckily, I called 911 just in time to save you." He rubbed the back of his head shyly. "Unfortunately, they chose the wrong hair color."

He gave me a mirror so I could see that while the back of my head had brown hair, the top had red. I smiled. "That's okay. I've always wanted to have red hair."

Just then, a red-haired male burst through the door and ran over to me. "Darlene! Oh, I'm so glad you're okay. Um…I'm afraid you don't have, um, your job anymore. Not that you did anything bad, um, it's just the place has officially closed down."

I looked at him, confused. "I had a job?"

"Yeah," he said, "Don't you remember being Annabelle to fool the animatronics? Talking with your childhood friends' spirits?"

"My friends didn't die," I said, "They just moved away. I haven't talked to them since my 6th birthday."

Both males looked at me disappointedly. Am I not remembering something?

"The bite must have made her lose her memories of work and what happened 12 years ago," the red-haired man said.

I turned to the man that had saved me, and he looked…somewhat relieved for some reason. He hugged me and said, "I'm just glad you're…you're safe…Want me to take you home?"

"Could we walk home?" I asked. He nodded, and once I was released, I took the purple-haired man's hand and walked home with him.

We ended up walking past the pizzeria , and I said, "I didn't know they brought that back!" I looked in the window to see a newer version of Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. I beamed as I saw the older versions as well. I then saw the red-haired man talking to them, and all of their facial expressions saddened.

"What are you two doing here? The place is closed."

The man and I turned to see two other guys that looked slightly younger than the purple-haired man.

"Wait. Are you Darlene? The girl that replaced Jeremy as the night guard?" one of the boys asked.

"I…don't remember working here…" I reply.

The man stepped in for me. "She is, but Mangle caused her to forget working here."

"Oh dear…" the man named Jeremy said, "I'm so sorry…"

"It's okay," I say, "It's in the past."

The other man then took my hand and kissed the back of it. "My name is Fritz. Fritz Smith. Nice to meet a cute girl like you."

"Likewise," I say, smiling unconsciously. Then the man snarled at Fritz.

"Somthin' the matter, Derek?" Fritz asked him, smirking, "Jealous?"

He seemed to blush slightly as he replied, "No, I'm not. Just…don't get too close to her."

"You two going out?" Jeremy asked, raising an eyebrow, "Isn't she a little…_young_ for you? Isn't she only 18?"

Derek blushed more and stammered a bit. "W-we're not going out. She's a friend of mine. I've known her ever since she was a child."

Wait…Derek…the name sounds familiar… Derek…_Derek_!

"Derek?" I asked, beaming. He looked at me and smiled. I hugged him tightly. "I missed you!"

"Same…" he said.

I then saw someone coming over here out of the corner of my eye. He looked familiar. Black hair…blue eyes…

I let go of Derek and ask the man coming over here, "Have we met before?"

"It's me. Samuel. The, um…_incedent_ made you forget, huh?"

I nod. "I guess, but I still feel like I've seen you before. That's good, right?"

He smiled and nodded. "Um… can I follow you back home? I would like to meet your parents."

"You'll only meet my mother," I tell him, "My dad died at work before I was even born."

"Where did he work?" he asked.

"I think it was the old pizzeria before they used the now older models of Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy."

Samuel stared at me for a second. "_My _dad died there, too. I was 2 when my family got the news. Though my mom wasn't all _that_ sad; she said he was always an 'alcoholic bastard' anyway."

He then embraced me. "I guess we're closer than we thought," I heard him mumble.

I could hear my heart in my ears. I returned the embrace. I think I remember falling in love with him.

"Get a room, you two," Fritz joked. Everyone laughed except for Derek, who _did_ look kinda jealous.

"Well, you should head back home now. We don't want your mother worrying too much," Jeremy said, "Sorry for bothering you."

"It's fine," I said. Before I followed Samuel and Derek, though, I took one last look at the pizzeria. There I saw a purple Freddy and a black Bonnie. They both waved at me, and I waved back. I then ran over to Samuel and Derek, feeling suddenly energized.

-w/ the animatronics-

"I can't believe Darlene doesn't remember…" Foxy said, sounding depressed.

"Guys…" Freddy T. said to the rest, sounding spooked.

"What?" Chica T. asked.

"It says here that the newer models are getting scrapped…" he said, "I think everyone thinks Foxy T. bit her."

"It _wasn't_ me! I swear!" Mangle shouted, "It was a big, scary bear that looked a bit like Freddy!"

"We believe you, cousin," Foxy told her, patting her head with his hook, "We'll get Darlene back with us, but for now, let's rest. We don't have to worry about anyone coming in here 'till they want to bring the place back, and I'm _positive_ they will."

**(A/N: Finally, it's finished! Now I can move on to Memories!**

**Now that it's over, I will respond to the reviews that I have gotten at the time of finishing this story. I will do the same thing for my other stories as well.**

**FNAF FOXY- Thank you for the review. I made sure to add more depth to Darlene and make the animatronics more suspicious (with the exception of Chica cause I wanted to make her excited to see 'Annabelle')-er, at least **_**try**_** to. ^_^' Hopefully it worked. :)**

**foxchick1- Derek: *shrugs shoulders* Sorry. They just seemed to really like to be there, and on the previous day, I heard one of them wish they could stay there forever, so…*smirk* I gave them what they wanted.**

**LeNekopan- For those 5 kids, Hide and Seek is a traditional birthday party game, so even if someone tried to stop them, they would do it anyway since they love to play said game in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. I'm glad you like the story. (The first 3 chapters look like filler, though, and the JJ parts are absolutely filler to get her in the story…)**

**GrezzWizard (for Night 3 Part 1)- Glad you liked it. :D**

**KillerWoW and Aiden Pearce (for Night 4)- Thanks! That means a lot. :)**

**GrezzWizard (for Night 4)- Glad you liked it.**

**Crystalmoon39- I actually **_**was**_** planning on Mangle causing the Bite of '87, but then Scott had to announce FNaF 4 with a new animatronic and all kinds of 8s and 7s! Things had to be changed… though I made everyone else think Mangle **_**did**_** cause it. And don't worry; the killer **_**will**_** pay for his crimes. **_**Just not yet**_**…**

**GrezzWizard (for Night 6)- Thank you very much! I worked hard on this story, and your support is really helping me out. Same goes for everyone else who reviewed/favorited/followed this story.**

**KillerWoW and Aiden Pearce (for Night 6)- Yes, a cliffhanger! *laughs evilly* I'm glad you like it. I don't think I'll make a chapter as good as Night 6, but hopefully you'll like the rest of the story and its sequels.**

**GrezzWizard (for Day 7)- Um…O_o…I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing, but…I'm gonna assume it's a good thing. Thanks for the review. If it's a bad thing, though, I understand. Something about this chapter just didn't seem right when I was checking things over to see if I needed to add or take out anything.**

**Anyway, like I said, I will do the same thing when I finish Memories, Keeping the History Alive, The Last Confrontation, and Tainted Hero. I don't really have an ending for The Guardian of the Wind, though, so I'll do this probably every 10 chapters for that.**

**I own Darlene; the Annabelle suit; the names of the spirits, purple guy, phone guy, and the humans that came to the party on the previous chapter.**

**Songs Used:**

**Don't Trust Me (by 3oh!3) on the Prologue**

**Come With Me Now (by The Kongos) on Night 1**

**I Can't Decide (by the Scissor Sisters) on Night 5**

**You Are a Pirate (by the people who made LazyTown) on Night 6**

**Everything else belongs to Scott Cawthon. **

**Well…the next story I'll make will be the Prologue for Memories…)**


End file.
